


Can't Let Go

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s not healthy.They’re not healthy.This...this thing they have, this not-relationship, not-love--it could never be healthy.He knows that.Even as he kisses and pushes and pulls and loses himself in some kind of not-quite-bliss, he knows it’s meaningless in the end.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 38





	Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, i havent played v2, im just going off the info i got from other fanfics

It’s not healthy.

They’re not healthy.

This...this thing they have, this not-relationship, not-love--it could never be healthy.

He knows that.

Even as he kisses and pushes and pulls and loses himself in some kind of not-quite-bliss, he knows it’s meaningless in the end.

He wishes he was wrong.

Night after night he and Nagito fall into each other, passion hot and heavy between them, and sometimes it almost feels okay. Sometimes it feels like there’s more than just a physical connection, like they could be anything more than they are if they just tried a little harder. Sometimes it feels like they're meant for each other.

Nagito's arms used to be comforting when he held him but these days it’s more suffocating than it is comforting, but he'll never admit it, never do anything that might bring these feelings of wrongness to the surface.

His breath comes out in quick pants and he has no idea if it’s from pleasure or fear or something else entirely.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces as Nagito leans in to kiss him, and as he melts in the man’s hold he can almost pretend this is love. He can almost think of Nagito as a lover, not someone he seeks out in a desperate desire to feel something, anything that isn’t confusion or guilt or regret. He can almost ignore the obvious fact that Nagito's just as desperate for the same thing.

One last time, he thinks, one last night before he calls it off.

He slips from Nagito’s arms in the morning, he pretends that he doesn’t miss the warmth, the protection they provide. Pretends he doesn’t want to let Nagito hold him tight, brush away his tears and kiss him until he forgets why he shed them in the first place.

He leaves, like he’s finally let go.

It’s not healthy, what they’ve done, but he comes back that night anyway. One last night, he thinks for the millionth time. Tomorrow, I’ll be strong enough to let go.

Tomorrow comes and goes. Nothing changes.


End file.
